Chinese patent application CN201110077533.6 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,586 and corresponding to Taiwanese patent application TW100108564) discloses an electrical connection terminal. The electrical connection terminal comprises a contact frame, the contact frame comprises side walls, the side walls are designed in form of leaf spring, a tail end of an electrical wire stripped off an insulating layer may be held between two side walls of the contact frame in form of channel. The leaf spring is formed by bending a plate material, a free tail end of the leaf spring forms a clamping edge, and two clamping edges facing each other form a clamping portion for the electrical wire.
However, in the above patent application, the leaf springs at two sides of the contact frame extend toward a wire insertion direction, that is, extends opposite to or away from an electrical wire introduction entrance. Because the clamping edge is positioned away from the electrical wire introduction entrance, the tail end (center conductor) of the electrical wire stripped off the insulating layer is relative long, or else the tail end is not easily inserted into a position to be clamped, but the relative long tail end is easily distorted and deformed during insertion. Moreover, because a relative long tail end is required, such an electrical connection terminal cannot allow a center conductor, which is relative soft and stripped off an insulating layer, to be inserted, such as a center conductor of a strand wire. Thus, certain individuals would appreciate further improvements in an electrical connector.